From Me To You
by Seth K. Darius
Summary: Hey! Reuploaded bacause I took it down to edit it, mainly grammar and spelling. This is what happens when one couple decides to be match makers. A Leafeon, Mightyena, Lucario, and Flareon are all frienda at college, and things start to go according to plan... (Sorry the summary sucks. It's a really good story though. Please enjoy!)


**I MIGHT DIE BECAUSE OF THIS STORY, SINCE I'M PAIRING SOME FRIENDS TOGETHER. IF YOU DON'T HEAR FROM ME AFTER THE STORY, SOMEONE COME TO MY FUNERAL DRESSED AS THE GRIM REAPER. ENJOY!**

"I'm home!" a Leafeon morph called, setting her books down. And before you ask, no, she is not a high school student. She is actually a freshman in college, right out of high school. She had light green hair that she put in a ponytail, letting hang over her left shoulder. Her ears and tail represented leaves, the colour darkening towards the tips, starting as a healthy green at the base. She wore a green top and brown pants that day. She was 19, and her name was

"Hey Chrissy," her roommate answered, her roommate, like everyone else, called her Chrissy, which was a shortened variant of her first name, Christina. The extra "S" came from her last name, which started with an "S".

Her roommate came out of the kitchen, still wearing an apron. Her roommate was a Mightyena morph. Typically, her attire was a black top that never fully covered her cleavage, with a black jacket. She would also wear grey tights that stopped short of her arse, which was covered by black short-shorts. Her red eyes were always present, along with two black markings, one under each eye. Her fluffy tail and long black hair were her boyfriend's favourite things about her, next to her eyes. She was a college sophomore, coming in at 21.

"So, finished your classes for the day?" Chrissy asked.

"Yup. Oh, what would you say to me, you, Jaxson, and Adam catching a movie tomorrow night?" Kirie suggested, hoping that she would say yes.

"What movie are we watching?" Chrissy asked, praying that it wasn't a horror or slasher film where the killer always wore a mask or had a fucked up face. Mainly since it was October, and didn't want to deal with the stereotypical horror scenario.

"Well, I know that I want to see some body parts being torn and hacked off. Adam and Jaxson might, but we will make our final decision at the movies. Come on, don't be a buzz kill," Kathryn insisted, not wanting it to be a date with her boyfriend and a third wheel.

/-Guys Dorm-/

Four guys were gathered around a plasma screen TV, each one with a tri-grip controller. Starting with player one, going down, was a Flareon morph, followed by a Lucario morph, Zoroark morph, and ended with a Gengar morph.

"You won't get me this time," the Gengar morph promised.

"Player 4, defeated," the game announced, the Flareon snickering.

"You were saying Shawn?" the Flareon taunted.

"Fuck you too Jaxson," the Gengar countered, flipping off the Flareon morph.

Jaxson and Shawn were good friends since Jaxson's senior year in high school. Jaxson was a Flareon morph, while the Gengar was Shawn.

Jaxson had long yellow hair, that was 100 centimeters long, just as long as his girlfriend's hair, leaving 69 centimeters untouched by hair, and had orange ears. He had orange eyes, and wore a black t-shirt and black pants, which was his normal attire. Sometimes, he mixes it up by wearing a white shirt. He was a freshman in college, but he was 20. His red tail was just as fluffy as his girlfriend's, which we pets to remind himself of her.

Shawn was a rather great gamer, but had just come in fourth. He had on a deathly black shirt, black shorts, and straight brown hair that was in a mohawk, which wasn't noticeable as it was before, since his hair had grown since his last hair cut. He was a senior in college, and was 27.

"Stop running Fat-Fuck," the Zoroark spoke. The Zoroark and Flareon are best friends. The Zoroark was a college junior, with long black hair, around 50 centimeters, and wore a beanie. His tail was like a Zoroark's and his eyes are a piercing and cold blue. His nicknames are plentiful, but he best known as Jefferson. His attire was a t-shirt under a flannel with grey or blue pants.

"Who say's I'm running?" Jaxson asked, grabbing Captain Falcon, throwing him in the distance.

"Player 3, defeated," the game announced.

"DK versus Link. This should be interesting," Jefferson commented, seeing Adam and Jaxson at one life, and no damage. "I'm writing a story with this moment in it."

Adam was the Lucario morph, who was player 2. His aura sensors were black just like his face "mask" and paws. His spikes were sharp, since he makes sure to be ready for anything. His ears were long, with his tail being larger than most Lucario tails. He wore a white shirt and blue pants.

"So Adam," Jaxson started. "Me, Kirie and Chrissy are going for a movie tomorrow."

DK charged at Link, throwing him towards the small tower.

"And?" Adam asked, throwing a bomb and boomerang at DK.

"We were hoping you could come," Jaxson clarified.

DK smashed Link into the wall with a charged up punch, nearly killing Link.

"I'm game," Adam commented.

Link dropped down on DK, who rolled to dodge.

"But you have none here," Jaxson smirked, grabbing Link, and throwing him into the distance.

"Game! This game's winner is," the game paused. "Donkey Kong!"

"And once again, I proved that I reign supreme in this game. Now, out. And yes, that includes you Shawn. I need the place tonight," Jaxson informed his roommate.

"Why do I need to get out? What could you possibly need this place for?" Shawn questioned.

"Sex with Kirie. And we can get very rough," Jaxson bluntly spoke.

"Why can't you ever say 'I can't tell you' like a normal person?" Shawn asked, wishing he hadn't asked.

"Because, last time you kept questioning me when I said 'I can't tell you,'" Jaxson reminded. "Now get out, she is coming over in an hour. And as you can tell, I have a lot of shit to do before she gets here."

Everyone looked around, seeing the place was a mess.

"Well, I ain't cleaning this up. Peace out," Jefferson spoke, leaving the place.

"Enjoy sucking face with Caitlyn!" Jaxson called, Jefferson flipping him off as the door slammed behind him. "Now, out you two," Jaxson spoke, getting the two out of the place, locking the door behind them. He turned to the mess. He sighed, and went to work, making sure to throw away all trash first. He then saw the kitchen, and went to work on the dishes in the dishwasher, getting them where they needed to be, and put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, which filled it up, so he started it on a normal wash cycle.

Next, he made his way to his room. Every dorm room has a separate room for the kitchen, living room, and two bedrooms, each bedroom able to fit two beds and a medium sized computer desk in the middle of the two with plenty of room to spare..

He shook the thought out of his head, and saw his room was clean. He decided to at least clean Shawn's room, seeing as how he now had 15 minutes before Kirie was to arrive. He opened the door to Shawn's room, and saw that it was relatively clean, so he shrugged, and closed the door. He walked over to the couch, and noticed he forgot to wrap up the N64 controllers, and he made quick work of it. It took him two minutes total to wrap up four controllers, and set them aside.

He sat down on the couch, and switched it to the DVD player, putting in Back to the Future, and letting it get to the menu. As it was about to get to the menu, a knock was heard at the door.

"Coming!" Jaxson called a little too excitedly, unlocking the door, seeing Kirie and Christina.

"Hey, I thought it was just going to be us," Jaxson commented.

"She just wanted to know what movie we'll be watching tomorrow," Kire spoke, leaning in to Jaxson's ear. "And then you'll be 'coming' with me."

"We will most likely be seeing a horror film if we can't decide on one. There are other movies out as well, so we might not have to watch a horror film," Jaxson informed Christina.

"That's what I told her," Kirie spoke, putting something down in the kitchen. Jaxson didn't even notice that Kirie had anything with her until then.

"I'll be off now. See you tonight Kirie," Christina smiled.

"Actually," Kirie started, using her eyes to gesture to Jaxson, who pulled Kirie to his side with his right arm.

"We could meet you at the movies," Jaxson suggested, making Christina sigh.

"I hope Shawn won't complain about the noise," Christina said, her voice full of disappointment. She walked out, sighing.

"So," Jaxson started closing the door. "Want to watch the movie first or go from now till whenever we are completely spent?"

"I was hoping to watch the movie. Besides, we do have a couple to get together tomorrow," Kirie smiled, kissing Jaxson's cheek, causing a faint blush to appear.

"Okay. Let me play the movie now," Jaxson spoke, hitting play, sitting next to Kirie. Kirie cuddled up to Jaxson, who held her close, loving the fact that he was able to spend time with his girlfriend.

"Jaxson?" Kirie started. Jaxson looked at her. "Why are you trying to get those two together?"

"It's a long story. But it all goes back to high school. She's like a sister to me, and ever since sophomore year, she's had a crush on him. I even heard her talking about him a few days ago. I'm hoping that she doesn't see what I'm doing, cause even though technically I have the type advantage, she can easily kick my ass," Jaxson chuckled.

"That's my job. And I hope you don't forget that," Kirie smiled, playfully nipping Jaxson's ear.

/-Movie Theaters, 14:15-/

"We could watch House of Horror. I've heard it's a crappy movie that we can easily make fun of," Jaxson suggested, wanting to watch a B movie.

"What about From Me To You? It sounds like a good movie," Christina suggested, Kirie and Jaxson knowing that she would be in for a surprise.

"Sounds good to me," Kirie smiled.

"I've heard good things about that movie. I'm game," Jaxson answered vaguely, not revealing the genre of the movie.

"What is it about?" Adam asked.

"It's hard to explain. But trust me, you'll like it," Kirie reassured.

"Okay. Seems like it's unanimous," Adam spoke, Jaxson walking up to the ticket window.

"Four for the two thirty showing of From Me To You," Jaxson spoke, getting his wallet you.

"That will be thirty-eight dollars," the woman spoke, Jaxson paying said price, not complaining. The money was exchanged for four tickets, which were slid under the small opening at the bottom of the window. "Enjoy the show."

"Have a wonderful day," Jaxson thanked, flashing a smile at her. "Come on guys!" Jaxson called to his friends, opening the door, waiting for the group to get through the door. Christina entered first, followed by Adam, and Kirie kissing Jaxson's cheek as she passed him.

They made their way to the man who takes the ticket stubs, who told them what screen the movie was playing at. Jaxson thanked him, and called Kirie aside, so she could help with concessions.

"So, I'm guessing you've seen this movie?" Kirie asked, Jaxson shaking his head.

"I've only heard of it, and I've wanted to see it. I'm glad that I'm seeing it with you," Jaxson smiled.

"Are you two going to get something or make out?" the man at the concession stand asked, Jaxson recognising the voice along with Kirie.

"Two popcorns and two drinks. Both large," Jaxson informed Jefferson, surprised that he was working at the movie theater.

"So, why aren't you two sharing? Did he disappoint last night?" Jefferson joked.

"No. We are sharing. It's a double date. Well, kinda," Jaxson informed, Kirie sighed.

"He's playing match maker," Kirie corrected.

"And what beverages?" Jefferson asked, looking at Jaxson.

"I'd say Root Beer and Sprite," Jaxson spoke.

"Make them both Root Beer," Kirie corrected Jaxson.

"I'm not surprised. He did play match maker in high school. Successfully got eighteen couples together in his junior year. Though he did give many people trust issues come February. Bitter Biscuts, correct?" Jefferson asked, handing the drinks to Jaxson.

"You know it. Well, catch ya later," Jaxson thanked, taking a popcorn and drink, Kirie following suit. They got to the theater that the movie was playing in, and found Christina and Adam having a conversation. Jaxson and Kirie made their way over to the two, Kirie handing them the popcorn and drink she was carrying. The two took their seats, the movie beginning a few seconds after they sat down. The movie was a slasher horror movie, and Jaxson and Kirie were hoping that guts would be flying. They even made a bet on how long it was until someone was murdered, or had limbs ripped from their body. Jaxson said within the first ten minutes, while Kirie said within the first thirty minutes, both agreeing to putting fifty dollars on the line.

/-2 Hours Later-/

"Why didn't you say anything beforehand?" Christina yelled at Jaxson.

"You never asked. I still can't believe I lost that bet," Jaxson replied, Kirie holding onto Jaxson's left arm, leaning her head on his left shoulder.

"Besides, you looked more relaxed on Adam's shoulder," Kirie smirked, shocking Christina and Adam. Christina blushed a deep crimson, turning away from Adam.

"Don't act like you didn't like it either," Jaxson added, this time making Adam blush lightly.

"Aw, both of them are blushing. How cute," Kirie smiled, "I'll let you two have the place tonight."

"Well, let's get going. We might have to get some things from your place since you're staying the night again," Jaxson spoke, walking off with Kirie, who refused to let go of Jaxson, not that he was complaining.

The only two left were Adam and Christina, who couldn't even look at each other now.

"So," they both said at the same time. "No, you first," again, same time without meaning to.

"Say what you were going to," Adam spoke gently, wanting to get this over with, hoping it wouldn't end badly.

"Adam, I've always liked you. Ever since high school. I was just too nervous to tell you, since I thought you might reject me," Christina spoke, tears being to form. "But I was also afraid of losing you as a friend. I didn't want to lose you completely."

"You should know that I wouldn't leave you. I was actually hoping to find the right time to tell you, but every time I was going to, I backed out, afraid that you were going to say no. This wasn't how I planned to tell you, but I love you," Adam spoke softly, shocking Christina. Adam then pulled Christina into a passion filled kiss, Christina returning it almost immediately.

"Get a room you two," Jaxson spoke, snapping a picture of the two kissing, the flash on to grab their attention.

"Want to kick his ass now?" Adam asked.

"Actually, only Kirie is allowed to hurt me. Anyone else she would kill," Jaxson informed, running back to catch up with Kirie, picking her up bridal style, getting to the dorms in five minutes. Jaxson laid her down in the bed, and got in next to her, cuddling with her lovingly. Soon, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

While that was going down, Adam and Chrissy were walking to Chrissy's dorm hand in hand. Once there, Chrissy unlocked the door, and let Adam in. Her other two roommates weren't there, it was just the two. Adam pulled Chrissy close to him, both of them looking into each other's eyes. They closed the gap between their lips, sharing their first kiss as a couple. It seemed to last forever, when it lasted all of fifteen seconds. Chrissy led Adam to her room, Adam putting a tie on the door before closing it.

Chrissy stripped Adam down, exposing him. She pushed him down against the bed, and got on top of him. She stripped her top half, teasing Adam, getting him semi-hard, starting to poke at Chrissy's rump. Chrissy moved her head towards Adam's head, and licked her lips. She lowered her mouth over his now fully erect member. She proceeded to give Adam a blowjob, his moans enticing her to continue to pleasure her boyfriend. She looked at him with her eyes, Adam moaning loudly, releasing his load into Chrissy's mouth. She swallowed it, testing the taste of Adam's bodily fluids. She smiled, liking the taste of her mate. Adam flipped Chrissy so she was on her back, with Adam on top. Adam removed Chrissy's remaining clothes, and looked at Chrissy. She nodded, and Adam slowly entered, hitting a barrier.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked Chrissy, not wanting to hurt her.

"I want to lose myself to you," Chrissy lightly breathed.

Adam started to pull out, and then thrusted his hips, tearing through Chrissy's hymen. Some blood started to come, out, and Adam stopped.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked, noticing some of Chrissy's pain.

"Yes. Please, keep going," Chrissy spoke, looking at Adam with pleading eyes.

Adam started thrusting into Chrissy again, her pain being replaced with pleasure. Her tongue fell out of her mouth, Feeling more pleasure than she knew. Adam continued his assault on Chrissy's nether region, and hit her clitoris, making her scream out in ecstasy. Adam, finding the new pleasure spot on Chrissy, kept pounding into it, her screams filling the whole building. Chrissy's walls clamped down on Adam's length, and she screamed as she reached her climax, her love juices getting on her and Adam. This was more than enough to send Adam over the edge, releasing his seed into Chrissy's awaiting cunt.

Adam pulled out, and laid next to Chrissy, looking into her eyes. The two shared a quick kiss before they spoke again.

"I love you Adam," Chrissy whispered in Adam's ear.

"And I love you my dear angel," Adam smiled, cuddling up to Chrissy. The two love birds fell asleep, happy now that they were together after five years. Outside the room, her roommates were sitting and talking, trying to ignore and forget the pleasure filled screams they had heard earlier that night.

 **HEY GUYS! THIS IS MY FIRST SHOT AT A LEMON, SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW HOW I DID. ALSO, IF EITHER OF YOU TWO ARE READING THIS, I'LL BE AROUND A LOT OF WITNESSES, I MEAN PEOPLE IF YOU WANT TO TRY TO KILL ME. I HAD TO TAKE THE STORY DOWN EARLIER BECAUSE OF SOME SPELLING ERROS AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


End file.
